Bealbeach City
|colormed= |colorlight= }} Bealbeach City is the second largest city in Tandor. It is connected to Route 7 to the south and is located on a peninsula far in the north of West Tandor. Location Bealbeach City is to the furthest north of West Tandor. It a coastal city, bordered by the Tandor Flats to the south. The nearest town is Vinoville Town to the west, but the Tandor Lake separates the two. Places of interest Bealbeach City Gym The Gym of Bealbeach City is located in the northern end of the city. The Leader is Cali , a mid-20s girl that also works as a lifeguard. She specializes in Pokémon that live on the beach. Pokémon Center In the Pokémon Center, there is a trainer that can be fought once. She has a Tonemy, Kinetmunk, and a Mankey that are all under Lv. 20. Beachside Resort and Casino Ranger HQ In the southeast portion of the city is Tandor's main Ranger HQ, where the player will meet their father Kellyn for the first time in years. Egg Giveaway Speak to the woman in the building left of the Casino. She'll ask if you will take care of a Pokémon egg containing Nupin. You'll need to have a vacant spot in your party to accept the egg. When the egg hatches, if you talk to the woman with Nupin in your party she will give you TM34, Shock Wave. Park Bealbeach City not only boasts one of the best beach resorts, but it also has the largest outdoor park, with a large flower garden. In the lower part of the garden is a woman who believes her Owten is lucky enough to give you an Amulet Coin. Westward, a pair of twin trainers awaits battle. This northern shoreline beach features has a sea loving Sailor Trainer to battle and a small dock with a sailboat. After you have visited Venesi City, you can travel back and forth for 500 between the two luxurious cities. Bealbeach Department Store The largest Poké Mart in the Tandor Region. It has 5 floors accessible via the elevator at the back wall. Tandor Underground Along the western shore of the lake in the middle of town is an entrance to the Tandor Underground, which allows travelers to quickly zip between towns across the Tandor Region. When you first visit Bealbeach City, the underground is still under construction and cannot be used. The Tandor Underground becomes available for use after you reach Legen Town. Demographics 34 people inhabit Bealbeach City, which makes it the biggest city in West Tandor. Items Pokémon Trainers Trivia *Bealbeach is based on the real-life cities of Rio and Santa Monica. *The background music is Ruby/Sapphire's Lilycove City theme. *The names of Bealbeach City and Nowtoch City were first shown on a preliminary map of Tandor in 2007. *A Blissey is seen in the hospital cutscene, despite it not being native to this region. In other languages Category:Towns and Cities Category:West Tandor Category:Locations